


"What will you give me in return?"

by TheEnchantedQuill



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Art, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/pseuds/TheEnchantedQuill
Summary: Read the notes~Essentially, Megatron has Optimus beat, and is prepared to terminate him when Ratchet tries to negotiate for his leader's life.It's up to your own interpretation on what he "gives in return" for Optimus' survival.





	"What will you give me in return?"

**Author's Note:**

> I doodled some art for this~ 
> 
> http://fav.me/ddie6zl

Megatron's sharp talons took Ratchet's chin and forced his gaze upward; dark, fiery red met tearful, afraid blue. "What did you say, Doctor?" The warlord drawled, in a low, dangerous voice.

Swallowing his pride, Ratchet answered in a soft whimper, "Don't terminate him. . . Please. . ." His optics flickered in the direction of his leader, who laid on the ground, battered, energon pooling onto the earth beneath him, monstrous gashes streaking his frame and a gaping hole where his voice box used to be. "Please spare him. . ."

"And what will you give me in return?"

Ratchet exhaled slowly, locking optics with Megatron again. "I. . . Anything. . . Anything you want from me. . ." He choked out through his shaking voice. He despised the tears rolling down his cheeks.

A smirk crossed Megatron's scarred lips, as he leaned lower, dangerously close to his prey. " _Anything_?"

There was a frantic gurgling sound. Optimus was shaking his helm, struggling to force something from his voicebox, but he only received a thick gush of energon.

Ratchet squeezed his optics shut and gave a tiny nod. He didn't want to see his leader covered in energon, so close to death, pleading him to let Megatron terminate him. He didn't want to see Megatron's face as he laughed darkly.

Claws stroked his face, feather light, gentle. Megatron pet him in mock affection, engines rumbling. "What a good lapdog you are, Autobot. . . But you're not his pet anymore." Ratchet gasped as a servo took his neck roughly, and he was pulled forward so Megatron could whisper into his audial- "You're _mine_ now."

* * *

 


End file.
